This invention relates of a domestic apparatus for treating a liquid such as water with a gas such as ozone. The apparatus may be used in the production of water suitable for human consumption from water contaminated by one or more of microorganisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals. The gas may be present either by itself or in combination with one or more other gasses and/or one or more other liquids associated therewith. Further, the liquid with which the gas is reacted may be present by itself or may also have one or more liquids and/or one or more other gases associated therewith.
The production of water suitable for human consumption from water contaminated by one or more of microorganisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals is a requirement throughout the world. Many different proposals have been made for the purification of contaminated water.
A popular system in widespread use for the purification of contaminated water is a filtration based system. Such systems use a filter made from a combination of a porous media filter, activated carbon, and an ion exchange resin through which the contaminated water is passed. The filtered water is typically fed into a clean water reservoir. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device.
The first disadvantage of this water purification system is that the structure of the filter provides a breeding ground for microorganisms thereby multiplying the dangers of microorganisms which may be present in very low numbers. Another disadvantage of such a water purification system is that the filter life is not measured and it is possible for the user to employ the filter beyond its useful life. A further disadvantage of such a water purification system is that oils and fuels often present in water drawn from lakes and rivers are not readily removed. Further, these oils and fuels tend to coat the filters and damage their operational life and effectiveness. Some filtration based products now incorporate a means of measuring the water volume passing through the filter and an indicator as to when to change the filter. Other filters incorporate an iodine product to minimize the risk of microbiological hazards, however, these materials often impart undesirable tastes and many are potential carcinogens.
Another popular system in use for the purification of contaminated water is a system which employs ultraviolet light for disinfection in series with a porous media and carbon filter. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides and has some disinfection capability. One disadvantage with this system is that the ultraviolet light""s disinfection efficacy is greatly diminished by turbidity or colour in the water which can cause the filter to become contaminated by microorganisms which can readily live and breed therein thereby multiplying the danger from any microorganisms which may be present. Thus, the filter of this system also suffers from the disadvantages associated with filters of filtration based systems.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is provided a water treatment apparatus comprising a Prandtl layer turbine having a housing and a plurality of spaced apart members rotatably mounted within the housing; at least one inlet port for introducing a gas comprising at least ozone and water into the housing, the Prandtl layer turbine raising the gas and water to a first pressure; and, a chamber positioned downstream from the Prandtl layer turbine and at a second pressure which is lower than the first pressure.
In one embodiment, the chamber is at a pressure sufficiently low to promote the formation of microbubbles.
In another embodiment, the pressure differential between the first and second pressures is 20 psi or more.
In another embodiment, the pressure differential between the first and second pressures is from about 40 to about 100 psi.
In another embodiment, the apparatus is adapted to be connected upstream of a water supply line in a residence and the chamber comprises a treated water storage chamber and the treated water storage chamber is at a pressure sufficiently high to provide motive force to move the treated water through the water supply line when treated water is required.
In another embodiment, the chamber is configured such that the ozone and water depressurize effectively instantaneous upon entering the chamber.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a mixing apparatus comprising a housing, at least one inlet port for introducing at least one gas and at least one liquid to the housing; a Prandtl layer turbine mounted within the housing and positioned such that the at least one gas and at least one fluid flow through the Prandtl later turbine and, a chamber positioned downstream from the Prandtl layer turbine and at a lower pressure than the at least one gas and at least one fluid is exposed to in the Prandtl layer turbine whereby the gas forms microbubbles upon exposure to the lower pressure of the chamber.
In one embodiment, the Prandtl layer turbine comprises a plurality of discs and a catalyst reactive with at least one of the gas and the liquid is applied to at least a portion of one of the discs.
In another embodiment, the mixing apparatus further comprises a catalyst reactive with at least one of the gas and the liquid is housed in the chamber.
In another embodiment, the mixing apparatus further comprises a passageway in flow communication with a source of ozone whereby the at least one gas comprises ozone and the at least one liquid comprises water and the mixing apparatus is used in the treatment of water.
In another embodiment, the mixing apparatus further comprises a passageway in flow communication with a source of at least two gases whereby at least two gasses are introduced through the inlet port and the at least one liquid is inert such that the at least one liquid is a media for the dissolution of one of the gases into another of the gases or for the reaction of the gases with each other.
In another embodiment, the mixing apparatus further comprises a catalyst reactive with at least one of the at least one gas and the at least one liquid.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a mixing apparatus comprising a Prandtl layer means having a housing and disc means rotatably mounted within the housing; means for introducing at least one gas and at least one liquid to the housing; and, means for rapidly depressurizing the gas/liquid mixture whereby microbubbles are produced.
In one embodiment the Prandtl layer means includes a plurality of discs and a catalyst reactive with at least one of the gas and the liquid is applied to at least a portion of one of the discs.
In another embodiment a catalyst reactive with at least one of the gas and the liquid is housed in the means for rapidly depressurizing the gas/liquid mixture.
In another embodiment, the mixing apparatus further comprises a passageway in flow communication with a source of ozone whereby the at least one gas comprises ozone and the at least one liquid comprises water and the mixing apparatus is used in the treatment of water.
In another embodiment, the mixing apparatus further comprises a passageway in flow communication with a source of at least two gases whereby at least two gasses are introduced into the housing and the at least one liquid is inert such that the at least one liquid is a media for the dissolution of one of the gases into another of the gases or for the reaction of the gases with each other
In another embodiment the Prandtl layer turbine is driven by a motor.
In another embodiment the Prandtl layer turbine is driven by the fluid flowing through the Prandtl layer turbine.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a batch method for purifying water with a gas comprising ozone in a sealed vessel comprising the steps of manually introducing water to be treated into the vessel; increasing the pressure in the vessel by supplying pressurized gas to the vessel to obtain treated water; terminating the treatment cycle; and, withdrawing treated water from the vessel.
In one embodiment the vessel has a water inlet and an associated releasable cap and step (a) comprises removing the releasable cap, pouring water to be treated into the vessel through the water inlet and attaching the releasable cap to the water inlet.
In another embodiment, the method a further comprises the step of terminating the treatment cycle when the pressure in the vessel reaches a predetermined level
In another embodiment, the method a further comprises the step of reducing the pressure in the vessel prior to withdrawing treated water from the vessel and the treated water is withdrawn from the vessel by removing the releasable cap from the water inlet.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a method for treating a liquid comprising water in a sealed vessel, with a gas comprising ozone, comprising the steps of introducing the gas into the vessel; increasing the pressure in the vessel; reducing the pressure to promote the formation of microbubbles and obtaining treated water by passing an off gas including ozone through an ozone destructor; and, withdrawing treated water from the vessel.
In one embodiment the pressure is reduced at a rate sufficiently fast to produce microbubbles having a diameter from 1 to 20 microns.
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced in under 2 seconds.
In another embodiment the pressure is increased in step (b) to a pressure above 20 psig.
In another embodiment this method further comprises the step of terminating the treatment cycle when the pressure in the vessel reaches a predetermined level.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a batch method for treating a liquid comprising water with a gas comprising ozone in a sealed vessel comprising the steps of introducing water to be treated into the vessel; increasing the pressure in the vessel by supplying pressurised gas to the vessel to obtain a water/gas mixture at an elevated pressure; and, terminating the treatment cycle when the pressure in the vessel reaches a predetermined level; and, withdrawing treated water from the vessel.
In one embodiment the method further comprises the step of reducing the pressure to which the water/gas mixture is exposed to form microbubbles
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced at a rate sufficiently fast to produce microbubbles.
In another embodiment the microbubbles have a diameter from about 1 to about 20 microns.
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced in under 2 seconds.
In another embodiment the pressure is increased in step (b) to a pressure above 20 psig.
In another embodiment the pressure is rapidly reduced by from about 20 to about 280 psi.
In another embodiment the pressure is rapidly reduced by from about 40 to about 100 psi.
In another embodiment after the pressure reduction step, the water/gas mixture is at a pressure which is sufficient to provide a motive force to move treated water to a downstream location.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a method for treating a liquid comprising water with a gas comprising ozone comprising the steps of supplying pressurised gas to the water to be treated wherein the gas is at a pressure above the pressure of the water to produce a gas/water mixture at a first pressure; and, rapidly reducing the pressure of the gas/water mixture to obtain the gas/water mixture at a second pressure wherein some of the gas is in the form of microbubbles.
In one embodiment the difference between the first and second pressures is from 20 to 280 psi.
In another embodiment the difference between the first and second pressures is from 40 to 100 psi.
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced at a rate sufficiently fast such that the microbubbles have a diameter from 1 to 20 microns.
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced in under 2 seconds
In another embodiment the second pressure is sufficient to provide a motive force to move water to a downstream location.
In another embodiment the second pressure is above about 40 psi.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a method for treating a liquid comprising water with a gas comprising ozone comprising the steps of supplying pressurised gas to the water to be treated wherein the gas is at a pressure above the pressure of the water to produce a gas/water mixture at a first pressure; and, reducing the pressure of the gas/water mixture to obtain the gas/water mixture at a second pressure wherein the second pressure is sufficient to provide a motive force to move water to a downstream location.
In one embodiment the difference between the first and second pressures is from 20 to 280 psi.
In another embodiment the difference between the first and second pressures is from 40 to 100 psi.
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced at a rate sufficiently fast such that the microbubbles have a diameter from 1 to 20 microns.
In another embodiment the pressure is reduced in under 2 seconds,
In another embodiment the second pressure is above about 40 psi.